The Proposal
by mell-oh
Summary: Sasuke uncomfortably shifted in his spot, one knee on the ground and his hands clenched around the black, velvet box. Had he just proposed? Sakura stood before him, eyes closed and arms crossed. Even her lips, which were in a bright smile seconds before, were now twisted in an annoyed frown. And had she just said no?


Publishing is so scaryyyyy. But here goes!

* * *

It seemed as though the entire world froze. Even the music, that had filtered through the air and provided the perfect aesthetic to the already pleasing gathering Sasuke had planned, had stopped in its track. Everyone had turned to look at the couple, the center of attention in the group of friends. Sasuke uncomfortably shifted in his spot, one knee on the ground and his hands clenched around the black, velvet box.

_Had he just proposed?_

Even Kakashi, normally so unbothered, had his eye widen at the sight. Sakura stood centimeters before the ebony haired 19 year old, her eyes closed and arms crossed. Even her lips, which were curled into a bright smile seconds before, were now twisted in an annoyed frown.

_And had she just said no?_

"N-No?" Sasuke echoed, his throat suddenly dry and his voice breaking. A vein in his head throbbed as he heard himself stutter.

He tore his eyes from the pink haired beauty, instead focusing his attention on the ring in the box, shining under the lights. Was the diamond not big enough? Or maybe it was the color of the ring? He could've sworn that she liked rose gold- not that she told him, but he had always really liked the way she looked in rose gold. Maybe she didn't. But did she really hate it enough to reject him? In front of the entire village? In front of the people who called him friend. And worst of all, in front of _Naruto_?

Suddenly, his eyes went wide. Maybe he had miscalculated it all? What if... What if she didn't _love_ him in that way anymore? What if he took too long to say anything? He was sure she knew; all those gentle touches and words and time together should've been proof enough. Had she not known they were dating? Come to think of it, they never actually labeled themselves, but he didn't think they needed to. Still...

Is it possible, that somewhere along the years of hatred, madness, and then forgiveness, she had.. fallen _out_ of love with him?

He felt a tinge of anger creep up his spine. She wouldn't. He wouldn't allow it. She had promised to love him. She had to hold her word.

Still, he couldn't help but think all those years he was gone. It was more than enough for someone like Sakura, young and beautiful and smart, to realize she was worth more than waiting around.

He felt fury, clenching the box in his hands again, shifting once more when he felt his bent leg cramp against the ground.  
_Sakura, you annoying, little-_

"I can't say yes," she said, suddenly a little more timid. Her annoyed stance from before had gone, and now she kept her eyes away from the crowd around them, a light flush on her cheeks.

His eyebrow twitched in exasperation. He then realized he still had his hands outstretched with the ring she obviously was not taking. Awkwardly and slowly, he shoved the velvet box in his pocket. "Why not?" he bit out through gritted teeth.

Sakura uncrossed her arms and instead held her hands together, leisurely, in front of her. She sighed and closed her eyes again. "You leave tomorrow, Sasuke-kun. Who knows when you'll be back? I don't want to keep waiting around for years. And, I-..." she trailed off, casting her eyes away from the kneeling Uchiha. "I was kind of hoping that you'd take me with you tomorrow."

She had spoken so quietly, she wasn't sure he had heard. But when she noticed him seemingly relax, she knew he had. "I-If that's okay with you, Sasuke-kun," she smiled weakly.

"So," Sasuke started after he awkwardly cleared his throat, "you weren't expected a proposal?"

"Of course not!" Sakura countered, before she brought a hand to her cheek tentatively, "at least, not before you leave the village indefinitely! Where did you get that idea?"

Sasuke growled, slowly coming to stand, "those idiots," he muttered to himself, coincidentally answering her question.

"Eh?" Sakura said once she heard him. She vaguely thought back to all those times Sasuke ran off from her with some sorry excuse and she would later find him with their other two teammates, and how they would all get so alarmed when she came by. She could imagine them all brainstorming, trying to find the perfect way for Sasuke to finally, _verbally_ confess to their only female teammate. "You took relationship-advice from _Kakashi-sensei_ and _Naruto_?!"

Sasuke didn't argue. Looking back, he agreed. Relationship-advice from the single pervert, and from the dense idiot? Damn it.

Sakura had snapped her head toward the two mentioned. Naruto meekly chuckled and slowly moved to hide behind Hinata. Kakashi only whistled, with feign absentmindedness, avoiding eye contact with anyone.

She heard Sasuke scoff in front of her and she turned back to him. "It doesn't matter," he finally spoke, "I'm wasting my time here, then."

Within a second, he had picked Sakura up, bridal style. She squeaked in his arms, her hands coming to clench the front of his shirt.

"See you whenever," he called out to his two teammates, then slightly nodded at the rest of his friends.

And with that, he sped off with Sakura in his arms. Everyone stared after them, dumbfounded, before they slowly picked up the party again.

* * *

I hope I got everyone in character.  
Critism is appreciated  
thank u.

**Edit: I fixed some grammar/spelling errors. Sorry about that, thank you for pointing it out. I thought I had gotten them all ;-;**


End file.
